


[猪尔]邻居

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 短打
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 1





	[猪尔]邻居

\---

朴珍荣最近常常做梦。在他或冗长或短暂，或离奇或乏味的各式梦境里，偶尔会出现一个男孩子，是住在他隔壁的那个男孩，他的邻居。

他睁开眼，梦中零碎的片段也随之消失，现实是身边的爱人还在沉睡着，面朝他的脸孔没有表情，身躯在呼吸间平静起伏。朴珍荣翻过身，再次闭上眼睛。

他的邻居，说起来，直到现在他们也并不相熟。日常交往仅限于点头，微笑和招呼。朴珍荣常常是先挪开视线的那一个，因为每次王嘉尔看他，朴珍荣总觉得对方是在用目光攫住自己。他说不清这种感知是真实的，还是来源于自己的错觉，但他会先扭过头去，以维护自己破绽百出的礼貌。

这简直非常可笑，朴珍荣想。他放下手里的购物袋。刚才在门口又恰好碰到王嘉尔要出去。每到这种时候，他总忍不住怀疑这到底是命中有此，还是对方的刻意安排，但后者的设想又未免太过自视甚高了。

“回来了？”王嘉尔的语气一贯亲近熟稔，仿佛是正坐在家中沙发上迎接他似的。

“嗯。”朴珍荣点点头，熟练微笑起来。

但对方并没有再进一步的意思，转而走到电梯前，用背影向他展示某种沉默的罚站。

于是朴珍荣才敢将目光在那人的肩背上多停留一会。

购物袋里装满生活用品，零食，和新鲜的水果，每一件似乎都无一不在提醒他正处于怎样的境地之下。冰激凌被他放进冰箱前因为时间关系而有些融化了，外层纸盒包装上凝着大颗的水珠。

连冰激凌都比他哭得痛快。

朴珍荣拿纸巾擦干净打湿的手。他也不懂，已经拥有一切了，又到底在肖想什么。

他想，我甚至不认识他。我知道些什么，他又知道些什么呢。简直可笑。

又想，正是因为不可以，不了解，得不到，才好奇。

但即便清醒如朴珍荣，也无法压制作为人的本能。他渴望冲动，热情，不顾一切，他想要绝对的纯粹，绝对的投入和绝对的值得。但朴珍荣也悲观软弱，现实教会他不得不向自己承认，所有感情的结局终将流俗。有的变成烂故事，有的变成冷笑话，而即便是最圆满的一种，也不过是他正拥有的，所谓安定，温暖，细水长流。

他深知那些无用的，幼稚的，好笑的多巴胺和肾上腺素，像潮水一样莽撞的涌上来，似乎是要吞没一切，但又必然会在不久后像溃军般慌乱脱逃，留下一片挂满淤泥的滩涂。但他对此无计可施。只能任由奇异的悸动翻搅身体，待它涨起，又等它退去。

墙上贴着告示，电梯运行正常，只是照明用灯坏了，会尽快抢修。

朴珍荣犹豫了一会，还是选择就这么上去，他不怕黑，但将近二十层的楼爬起来却一定费劲。

最拙劣的情节是，此时，王嘉尔出现了。他读完墙上的纸片，转头看了一眼朴珍荣，依旧和以往一样打完招呼，然后站在他旁边等待这班电梯。朴珍荣想逃走，但却没有绝对的笃定和足够的勇气，于是只能被脚下困住，动弹不得。

电梯门缓缓打开，封闭的空间被外面的光线照亮了，让它显得不如想象中可怖。朴珍荣跟在王嘉尔身后进去，又彻底转过身来。电梯门在面前缓缓合上，将仅有的亮光从门缝中推挤出去，室内的黑暗再次浓重起来，终于在门彻底关上时，接管了这片狭小的领域。

他不知道身后的王嘉尔是什么样子，但他自己维持着最初焦灼的姿态站立着，连呼吸都在压抑。只有按钮上那一小块显示屏还有微光，朴珍荣僵硬的仰头去看不断跳动的数字，无法确定自己在等待，还是在做倒计时。

有什么东西在触碰他的手指。

对方的指尖戴着热度划过他垂下的手，从一根根指头开始，擦过他的手背，最后带着犹疑捏上他的掌心。王嘉尔的拇指扣在手背上，四根指头贴住他冒汗的手心。呼吸声逼近了，朴珍荣被定在原地，心却狂乱跳动着，与他的人一起越升越高，悬在空中。大脑响起白噪，意识在一瞬间仿佛真空，分不出多余精力思考如何应对。

如果神经控制手掌，只要微微蜷起，就能轻而易举的握住那只手。又或者他也可以甩开，不动声色的拉开距离。

但朴珍荣无法回应。他任由垂在身侧的手被人牵住，王嘉尔也不再动弹，只是在握住他时用上了一点力气。两人在无光的沉默中定格了，进退不得。

叮。楼层到达。

真实的世界在面前画卷般铺展开，光明重新抢夺世外之地。朴珍荣向前迈开半步，扯动了手臂。王嘉尔牵他的手放开了一瞬，又立马抓上来。这一次，是用力的，慌乱的，又或者近乎恳求的。

王嘉尔汗湿的掌心握住他的一根指头，紧到要从指尖渗出血来。

他抓住那根食指的方式，幼稚得像小孩在商场里哭闹，执拗的绝不愿放弃手中的糖果；虔诚得像濒死的教徒握住手中染血的十字架，做最后的祈祷，以承载信念和所有希冀；也绝望得像末日前捧在手心里的最后一根橄榄枝，是无力也是徒劳，已并不心存希望，只是放不下这仅剩的唯一告慰。

朴珍荣没有回头去看他的眼睛。

“再见。”他低头说。

王嘉尔松开了他。

-FIN-


End file.
